


Tango

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Caminhou ritmadamente até o outro e bruscamente virou-o para lhe encarar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Baseado no desafio Where the Girls Dance da comunidade [dykescene](http://dykescene.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Ele é sempre "ele" e o outro é sempre "o outro". Não é uma songfic, mas aconselho a ler ao som [desta](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WlbWb0rQ4M) música.
> 
> Para Rhay.

O outro estava de costas, no canto oposto do salão escuro. A luz fazia um feixe cônico sobre sua figura imponente e assim como ele, vestia terno negro; a diferença estava na cabeça, um elegante chapéu preto com fita acetinada carmim.

Caminhou ritmadamente até o outro e bruscamente virou-o para lhe encarar. Mal tinham começado e o coração já disparava. O de chapéu empurrou-o sem conseguir afastá-lo ou intimidá-lo. Os rostos foram se aproximando, olhos castanhos nos verdes. Subitamente, ele pôs a mão direita nas costas do outro e colou os corpos; com a esquerda, pegou o assessório ajeitando-o na própria cabeça. Conduziu a dança com movimentos precisos e sincopados, o olhar fixo no brilho das íris esverdeadas.

Numa pirueta, o outro se desprendeu dele, roubando de volta seu chapéu antes de se posicionar à vista das orbes acastanhadas, confusas e frustradas. Recomeçaram a bailar com o outro direcionando os movimentos, inicialmente suaves, se prolongando até ficarem fortes e apaixonados.

A melodia se preparava para o fim. A dupla se digladiava com pernas e olhares no meio do salão, até que o outro inclinou seu companheiro, submisso, nas ultimas notas. Mas não acabara ali. Ele se impulsionou para ficar ereto e ao tomar o chapéu para si, colou os lábios, sôfregos, assim que a verdadeira ultima nota soava.

Os aplausos eram muitos, mas os dois só ouviam os corações bombeando paixão, música e dança.


End file.
